runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Memorial to Guthix - Vic the Trader Returns
Vic the Trader Returns}} Memorial to Guthix is here - a fascinating new layer to your Divination training where you'll collect, activate and archive the memories of Guthix himself, then show them off in a lush new environment. Also, if there's Bonus XP burning a hole in your pocket, pay Vic the Trader a visit over in Burthorpe. Read on to find out more! ---- Head to the site just north of Eagle's Peak and speak to Orla Fairweather. Alternatively, train Divination and - once you receive a memory strand - click to teleport to the memorial site, then speak to Orla. RuneScape Membership During your normal Divination training (not while Dungeoneering), you'll now start to receive memory strands - a new type of item that's stored automatically into your currency pouch. These are the raw material of the memories of Guthix, which can be used with various flavours of divine energy to activate 12 engrams - items found around the world which will display key memories from the life of Guthix, after he had ascended to godhood. Speak to Orla Fairweather at the site, who'll set you on the path to hunting down the engrams. Charge them, then return them to the memorial to activate echo plinths, which give you Divination XP and oodles of Guthixian lore - showing a side of Guthix that you've never seen before - plus some awesome Divination-focused rewards. There are a range of persistent buffs and bonuses available from activating the engrams. These include a removed cap on chronicles, increased XP from divine locations, chronicle fragments replaced with Guthixian butterflies, and more. You can have one of these active at a time to begin with, and can switch between them once a week (after the Wednesday reset) at the memorial site's fountain. Collect all 12 engrams and you can reset the memorial and start again. This prestige mechanic rewards you with a chunk of Divination XP, and unlocks the ability to have an additional reward active (4 maximum) and a butterfly wing cape override with an increasingly elaborate appearance. For further details of everything to do with Memorial Guthix, check out Mod Manti's overview thread. ---- Everyone's favourite Bonus XP trader is back in Burthorpe and ready for business. Until the next update on the 16th of January, you'll be able to exchange your unwanted Bonus XP with Vic for credits, which can be on items from his store. As well as some pricing adjustments, regulars will notice the following changes to Vic's store: *Invention Bonus XP can now be traded in *Master camouflage outfit pieces have been added to the 'Special outfits' tab *Grotesque armour and soul gems have been added to the 'Other' tab *The price of all special outfits have increased by 50 *Skill training dummy crates can now be purchased *The second batch of slayer masks has been added to the store *Dummies next to Vic have been updated with the latest outfits Vic will stop trading Bonus XP with the next update, but he'll stick around for a further week (until the update on the 23rd) so you can access his store and use up any outstanding credits. Please note that Ironman players cannot trade with Vic. ---- We hope you've all had a fantastic holiday season, and can't wait for you to experience everything we've got in store in 2017. If you haven't already, be sure to check out the Year Ahead video for a sneak preview of the year's RuneScape content. Don't forget to claim your Guthixian Butterfly pet from Diango with the code 0800488449. The RuneScape Team ---- See the patch notes for further details of today's updates. ---- Each week we stream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find a full streaming schedule over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for all of our previous streams, including all of our Dev Diaries - if you want to find out more about Mining and Smithing rework or the Bank Rework, that's your place. Tomorrow's stream is based on the epic plans we have for the first couple of months this year - based on the 'Year Ahead' video. Read on to find out more. In this week's stream, we'll be talking all about the recent Year Ahead video and asking your questions. Don't miss it! Want your question asked? Use the #RSQA hashtag on Twitter, head to our forums, or to Reddit to post it. Watch from 17:00 Game Time. Mod Lee and friends are gunning for Nex this week - tune in to see how they fare! Categoría:Game updates Categoría:2017 updates Categoría:9 de enero updates